PS I Hate You
by Saramazingg
Summary: Our “Golden Trio” and the rest of their class have entered their Seventh Year at Hogwarts. They must take a class called Life Skills and are partnered up with the most unlikely people to face challenges such as children, marriage, money... and maybe love.
1. Required

**P.S. I Hate You**

**Rated M**

Summary: Our "Golden Trio" and the rest of their class have entered their Seventh Year at Hogwarts. They gain knowledge of a class that was before unknown to them that they must partake in to graduate: Life Skills. The class includes babies, spouses, and managing homes. Seems like something Hermione Granger can handle until she gets paired up with none other than the ferret himself. Hermione begins to wonder if she'll ever graduate. Begins as HG/RW and ends as HG/DM.

**A/N: I know you've seen this plot before but I'm hoping my take on it will be something fresher than you're used to. I haven't written in awhile so bear with me and keep up with constructive criticism kay? (:**

_***H.G. P.O.V.***_

* * *

I looked down at my schedule in confusion. The regular Advanced classes I had opted to take were there but a new class that was simply titled _Required_ puzzled me. I was sure that "Required" wasn't the name of the class and I wondered why the name hadn't just been put on the time table like all the rest. I looked over at Ron's schedule and saw the same thing.

"Harry, do you have a class called "Required" on your schedule?" I asked him, curious to know if it wasn't just Ron and I.

"Uhhh, yeah, I do. Why?" he answered back with confusion on his face.

"Oh just wondering. Yours is at 8:00 every Monday then as well?"

Harry glanced down at his scheduled and mumbled a "yeah" through his mouthful of muffin.

I checked my watch and jumped up. "Oh no! It's 7:45! We're going to be late and have to take a seat at the back of the class!" I jumped up and tugged at Ron's hand, pulling him off the bench while yelling at Harry to hurry up. I swear, you would think they could care less about class!

We made it to the classroom in record time. Most of the front row was empty thankfully and I quickly seated myself front and center whilst making sure Ron sat next to me. Harry of course took a seat next to Ron. I thought I heard him whisper something about "mental" to Ron but I ignored it. Boys could be so immature. They were 17 for pete's sake! You would think they would have grown up by now. Mum informed me, however, that they never grow up. That even men are simply boys in a very large body. I had come to the conclusion that she was correct. Even Daddy had a boyish tendency to play video games more often than a grown man should. I snapped my attention to the door of the teacher's office as I saw a witch whom I had seldom seen walking the halls.

"Hello everyone," the witch said cheerfully, "My name is Linda Soozers. You may call me Professor Sooz or Professor S., whichever is to your liking. You _may not_ however, call me Professor Snooze or Snoozers as that will result in a detention. Am I clear?" She looked around the classroom with a small smile on her face and when there were no objections she continued. "You may have noticed that this class was called 'Required' on your schedules. That is because this class is something we wished you to know is required and you may not get out of it. Also, if you were to learn the name of the class you may have guessed what it was about and never have shown up," she said with a small chuckle. "However, since you are all present I will now announce the name of this class is Life Skills and yes, it will be brutal. Now, here are some forms you need to sign simply stating you will follow all rules and guidelines. The rules and guidelines have also been handed to you but don't bother reading them because whether you agree to them or not you need this glass to graduate and you cannot take this class without signing those forms. Are we clear?" she asked with a smile. She proceeded to magically hand us each forms.

I skimmed over mine making a mental note to check over them thoroughly tonight in my private common room that I would have to share with the Head Boy, whoever that was. I wouldn't find out until I actually saw him. Last night after the welcoming feast I went straight to bed and didn't see who else occupied the rooms with me. As I finished skimming over the rules I pulled out my quill from my bag and quickly scrawled my signature on the flashing line. As I did so the line stopped flashing and my signature turned a gold color.

"Everyone finished?" Professor Sooz asked and with what seemed to be a confirmation from the entire class, she waved her wand and the signed forms glided onto her desk in a neat pile. Our rules and guidelines sheet stayed with us. "Now," she continued, "I will pair you up with another individual who will be your so called 'spouse' for the rest of the year. You will share a common room and eventually a bedroom with that person." At the mention of bedroom the class broke out into whispers and giggles. I rolled my eyes disgustedly. I felt like one of the only mature students sometimes.

"Neville Longbottom and Pansy Parkinson! Vincent Crabbe and Parvati Patil! Gregory Goyle and Lavender Brown!" As Professor Sooz continued down her list the excited faces began to dwindle and the number of miserable faces was quickly rising. "Harry Potter and Hannah Abbott!"

Harry didn't seem to put out but then again, he didn't exactly look ecstatic. I was confident however that since Ron had yet to be called and so had I that we would be put together. Dumbledore would see to that seeing as how perfect we were for each other. We had been dating for a few months now and so far, besides for the occasional spats, it had been wonderful. My assumption however, came crashing down around my ears as I heard Professor Sooz call, "Ronald Weasley and Millicent Bulstrode!"

Ron looked to me as if to plead for help and I shrugged my shoulders, put out at the fact I would have to be with another student. Oh well, as long as it isn't… "Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger!" Professor Sooz called out finally. "Well if that isn't more fitting having the Head Boy and Head Girl together well I don't know what is!" the professor said cheerfully.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think okay! Criticism pleasee(:**


	2. Most Painful Voice Award

**P.S. I Hate You**

**Chapter 2: Most Painful Voice Award**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything unfortunately, although I could def. do with the money JKR pulls in(:**

**A/N: Sorry but I had to re-write the second chapter. I'm a bit of a perfectionist and after being more awake and seeing what I left you guys I just had to give you something a little better. Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Flashback: _Ron looked to me as if to plead for help and I shrugged my shoulders, put out at the fact I would have to be with another student. Oh well, as long as it isn't… "Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger!" Professor Sooz called out finally. "Well if that isn't more fitting having the Head Boy and Head Girl together well I don't know what is!" the professor said cheerfully._

My eyes widened at the professor's words. You have got to be kidding me! I groaned and looked upward, asking God what I had ever done to deserve such a fate. I looked over at my boyfriend dreading his reaction and sure enough Ron's face was a shade of red that put his hair to shame. His was glaring menacingly at Malfoy as if daring him to do or say anything to upset me. Professor Sooz had finished going through her list by now and had begun giving us more information about the class and we needed to do.

I hit Ron's arm to get his attention and he turned his glare on me. "What?! You expect me to not be mad at you partnered with that git?" he hissed.

"That's not it so don't you yell at me; the professor's speaking, pay attention!" I hissed back.

With one more glare at Malfoy he turned his attention to the professor as I had asked, however reluctant he was to do so. She was talking about what else the class would entail.

"You will receive rooms to be shared with your partner as you already know. I will give you a map to your new rooms and the password to get into them on a piece of parchment as you leave. You will have separate rooms in the beginning and so as to slowly challenge you as a couple you will share a bedroom but have different beds after a certain period of time. Here are some notebooks for you to record your marital and family experiences as well as thoughts in."

As Professor Sooz said this, she waved her wand and what looked a little like muggle composition books glided off of some shelves and each student was presented with one. As the students received them they gave them a looks of severe dislike. They, of course, were thinking about this as more homework to do each night.

The professor continued, "I will expect these in my hands each Monday. Seeing as this is a Monday however, you will present them to me next Monday and then every Monday thereafter. Am I clear?" she asked. The students nodded their heads with looks of boredom on their faces.

I took a chance to look back at Malfoy and he glanced up from doodling something or another on the inside of his notebook. He gave me a sneer and looked back down. Ugh, the ugly git got on my nerves way too much for me to be able to survive this year. I turned my attention back to the professor glumly.

"Now, after a week or two of being 'married' to your partner you will be given a magical child." At this the class broke out into whispers of alarm. Neville had his hand raised and it was trembling slightly.

"Professor, um, are you saying we have to be responsible of actual kids because to be very honest I'm not very responsible for myself let alone some kids. I'm afraid I might, you know, lose them or something," he said fearfully.

Professor Sooz laughed, "No Longbottom is it?" Neville nodded. "Well Longbottom, no they will not be actual children. They will simply be spells of children. To you and anyone else they will seem very alive and real but at the end of the year they will disappear. Now, so as these children will look like their parents I am going to ask each of you to pluck a hair or three out and place them in a vial that I will have passed around." At that she waved her wand and once again things came to the students, seemingly of their own accord.

Hermione grabbed her own vial out of the air. A label on it read: Hermione Granger, spouse to Draco Malfoy. Hermione narrowed her eyes in disgust and quickly pulled a few hairs out by the roots and placed them in the vial, sealing it back up with the cork and placed it on her desk.

"Has everyone done as they were told?" Professor S. asked. With a quick glance around the room at the wincing students rubbing their tender scalps she waved her wand and the vials disappeared.

"Your things are already in your new rooms so there is no need to pack anything. Now, for your homework you will need to pick an occupation. There are brochures and other information on careers inside each of your common rooms for you to peruse through. The occupation you pick will help decide your annual income and from there you will have to make a budget with your spouse and pay bills and buy necessities and so on and so forth. I expect you to have a career picked by next Monday. If you do not then you will have detention. Are we clear?" She looked around the room with an eyebrow raised as if daring anyone to object. Nobody did.

"Now here are your maps and passwords, have fun everyone! Class dismissed!" She waved her wand and the classroom door opened. Immediately the students rushed out and began talking to their friends about the new class. The girls seemed excited about children while the guys were discussing the odds of getting lucky with their "spouse" when it came time to share a room.

I looked at Ronald and he was giving Malfoy the death glare as the little ferret shoved past some Hufflepuff girls and stalked off, his lackeys Crabbe and Goyle not far behind. I grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him towards the door.

"I swear Hermione if he tries anything you tell me and I will personally wring his neck. Forget magic I will kill him with my bare hands," Ron growled.

"Yeah, just say the word Hermione and he's dead, okay?" Harry chimed in with Ron.

"Calm down you guys. I'm sure he won't do anything. The most is a few "mudblood" remarks and those aren't anything I can't handle. Don't forget, I got high marks in our practical test for semi-advanced hexes," I said with a smirk.

Ron laughed and squeezed my hand, sending butterflies through my stomach. "Yeah, you're right. But seriously, if the git does anything you'll tell us right?"

I shook my head… boys. "Of course," I said reassuringly, "You'll be the first to know."

With those words we parted and I headed to Advanced Charms and Ron and Harry went to Herbology. It was a very long day and the professors piled on the homework. Every class of mine being an Advanced one I had one of the largest work loads of all the students. In fact, I believe the only person with a homework load as big as mine was my one and only "husband" Malfoy. He also happened to be in all my Advanced classes; even Runes and Arithmancy, which were only for the smartest seventh years. Then again he was Head Boy, I thought with disgust, and you only got that if you had the top marks in your year over every boy.

I finally got to my free period which happened to be my last period and decided to check out my rooms that I would share with Malfoy. Taking out the map for the first time since I had received it, I followed the directions to a painting of what looked like a Romeo and Juliet scene, the balcony one. A plaque above it said The Malfoys in a fancy script. I looked over at the other portraits down the hall and surprisingly each one had a plaque above it. I guess all the Seventh Years were staying here. The portrait to the left said The Longbottoms and the portrait to the right said The Zabinis. I sighed, upset that my friends weren't my neighbors. Maybe Zabini had been paired with someone nice, I couldn't remember.

I cleared my throat and interrupted the couple in my portrait, they looked up surprised. "Um, excuse me but are you from Romeo and Juliet? I thought that was a muggle play."

Juliet laughed, "My dear William Shakespeare was a wizard who just enjoyed writing plays for both the magical world and the muggle world. But to answer your question, yes we are indeed Romeo and Juliet."

I blushed, "I'm sorry, I never knew that. Um, I guess I'll just tell you the password and be on my way inside. Poder del amor," I sighed and with that the giggling couple opened the door.

The rooms looked exactly as the Heads' rooms had looked except that a door leading off the common room with a blank plaque was new. I opened the door and saw a small plain room. This must be where the baby will sleep, I pondered. I closed the door and went up a staircase to the right of the fireplace. The door said Draco Malfoy and it gave me a sudden urge to peek inside. I quietly opened the door and saw a room that looked like Salazar Slytherin himself had exploded. It was covered green and silver, I grimaced at it. I didn't like that combination of colors. Black and silver, however, was a lovely combination.

I quickly snuck down the stairs and went up the staircase to the left of the fireplace. The door read, Hermione Malfoy; I nearly gagged at it. I opened the door and saw a beautiful room identical to Malfoys but in red and gold. I liked red and gold but silver and black was a much nicer combination in my opinion. With a flicking motion of my wand the room now felt like me. The sheets were like quicksilver and the down comforter was black, as was the curtains hanging from the four-poster bed.

The stone floor's previous crimson rug was now black. I waved my wand at the rug and it turned into a furry black rug now. I contemplated the bed's hangings and decided to instead turn them into a silver and black zebra stripe pattern.

Satisfied with my redecorating for the moment I opened the door to the bathroom that Malfoy and I would share. It had a large gorgeous tub that was big enough to stand up and have water up to your chin, or at least Hermione's chin anyways, but there was a ledge running along the inside of half the tub so you could sit comfortably and not drown. In the other corner was a large shower with clear doors that was large enough to fit three people comfortably. There were also two sinks in a large marble counter against a mirror-covered wall. A toilet, of course was also in the room.

The shower was my first destination of course. With a quick locking spell I locked the door that lead into Malfoy's room and jumped into the shower. It was so relaxing after my hard day of work.

I started singing along to a song stuck in my head. It was a muggle song but no surprises there, I wasn't really into the music generally played on the WWN like Celestina Warbeck or The Weird Sisters. As I started humming along to the tune in my head I started relaxing more and really started belting out lyrics. I loved singing in the shower even though, admittedly, I wasn't very good at it.

After a few minutes of releasing the tension in my muscles (believe me with all those books I had to carry the tension was _killer_) I shut the water off and wrapped up in a fluffy purple towel that had already been hung on the rack thanks to the house elves. The abomination of it all just lit my fuse. Nobody really got into S.P.E.W. so I stopped trying to get people to join and decided to work on it on my own. I wrote letters and tried passing out petitions but to no avail. Wizards were just so used to their slaves that they didn't even stop to think about what it feels to have to wait on someone hand and foot. It was so unfair to those poor creatures and they were brainwashed into that they _liked_ being slaves.

I waved my wand at Draco's locked bathroom door to unlock it and quickly shut my own door so I could get dressed for dinner. I wanted to see how Ron and Harry's first day went. Thinking of Ron set off butterflies in my stomach. I always felt so silly that I got butterflies because it seemed so childish but at the same time I kind of liked it. I had liked him for so long and I'm so happy that I finally just gathered up my courage and asked him out. I smiled a little at the memory of it.

I performed a charm on my hair so it would dry immediately and I stepped out of my door and down into the common room. There in all his glory was Malfoy the wonderful ferret.

"Hey mudblood, keep it down in that bathroom next time will you? You just about stole the award for Most Painful Voice from the banshees," Draco said with a sneer.

"Oh shove off Ferret King. I have better things to do than listen to you try and be witty," I replied. The nerve of that guy to be so rude. When will he ever change?? I pushed open the portrait and set off towards the Great Hall. The serenading of Romeo to Juliet fading behind me.

I immediately spotted Ron's flaming hair and sat down quickly at his side. I was starved from skipping lunch earlier and began piling food onto my plate.

"Jeez, slow down Hermione. It looks like my brother's eating habits are beginning to rub off on you," Ginny said jokingly.

"She lurd frm da besh," Ron managed to squeeze out through his mouthful of food.

"Sorry, I'm just so starved. I skipped lunch to work on some homework in the library," I answered after I swallowed a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

Ginny laughed, "Well at least your manners are better than my brother's."

The rest of the friends' dinner passed by with laughs and comfort. Eventually dinner ended and Harry went to walk Ginny to the Fat Lady portrait before he went to his rooms he was to share with Hannah. Ron offered to walk Hermione to her room and she happily accepted. When they got to her portrait Hermione grabbed Ron's hands and looked up at him smiling.

"I'm so happy to be back at Hogwarts, it feels like I came back home. Still, I'm excited it's our last year. I can't wait to see what the world holds for me… for us. Aren't you Ron?" I asked, looking into his deep blue eyes.

"Yes Hermione, I can't wait." And with that he put his hands on my waist, pulled me close and kissed me. When he kissed me it sent little butterflies through my stomach again. Until of course…

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing snogging in front of my portrait Weasley?" snarled a very angry blonde Slytherin.

"I think I'm saying goodnight to my girlfriend Ferret," Ron said with venom in his voice.

Malfoy laughed, "You call _that_ a _girl_?? Are you blind on top of poor or something?"

"You better shut it Malfoy before I do it for you," Ron growled, getting close into the Slytherin's face.

I stepped in before it could get any more escalated, "Okay that's enough you two. Ron, thank you for walking me to my rooms. I'll see you tomorrow. Malfoy that's no way for Head Boy to act and if you continue to act like this I will inform Professor Dumbledore." I gave Ron a kiss on the cheek and squeezed his hand goodnight. When I turned around Malfoy was gone, good riddance.

I went inside and up to my bedroom, waiting for Malfoy to finish up in the bathroom. When I heard his door open and close I went in and did my nightly routine. When I was finished I changed into my underwear and a big t-shirt and jumped into my cozy bed. I looked over at the picture of parents and I on my nightstand.

"Goodnight Mom, Goodnight Dad," I whispered and then with a wave of my wand I shut the curtains and then poked my hand outside and left my wand on the table. Soon after I rolled over and shut my eyes I was lost to the world of dreams.

* * *

**A/N: I know I kinda promised a third chapter but I was so unhappy with the second chapter I needed to redo it. My boyfriend talked me into going to bed early tonight so with it being 2:45AM I don't have time to write the third. I'll try my hardest to update ASAP but I might have to go to my boyfriend's tonight instead of the other way around (he doesn't have access to a computer with internet) and I don't know when I'll be back. Today has turned into an awful day. Ps: Soon you'll have a Draco P.O.V. okay?**

**Please review(:**


	3. No Cooties

**P.S. I Hate You**

**Chapter 3: No Cooties  
**

**Disclaimer: Everything is JKR's. I just like playing with her characters and making them do whatever I want.**

**A/N: I know it's been forever but I'm backk. I hope this is a good enough chapter for you guys. Hopefully my writing will get back up to the skill it was at with every chapter I write for you because I know it's a little rusty and lame at the moment. Lemme know what you think…**

Flashback:_"Goodnight Mom, goodnight Dad," I whispered and then with a wave of my wand I shut the curtains and then poked my hand outside and left my wand on the table. Soon after I rolled over and shut my eyes I was lost to the world of dreams._

_

* * *

  
_

**Hermione P.O.V.**

My alarm clock went off and my hand quickly shot out to silence it. It was one of those old-fashioned ones because electricity didn't work with all the magic in the air of Hogwarts. It was the second day at school and as much as she loved learning more about the world she now belonged to (the Wizarding World) she didn't exactly enjoy the loads of homework she received.

_Oh well_, she muttered to herself. _You have to do what you have to do._

She opened the curtains and jumped into her Oscar the Grouch slippers. They had been a present from her parents for doing well in school. Well, that had been the excuse they gave for giving her something. Her mom told her though that she had seen them while doing a little shopping of her own and had to get them because I wasn't a big morning person.

They kept my feet warm while I walked across the cold stone floor that was uncovered by the faux zebra rug and made my way to the "Dew Case" as I liked to call it. I had magically shrunk lots of Mountain Dew packs and put them into a suitcase and had put a spell on it to keep it cool, much like a refrigerator. I grabbed one and opened it, hoping the caffeine would kick in soon so I wouldn't be too cranky before I saw Malfoy's face. With the mood I was in I was sure to say something that would start a fight and I knew that wasn't the right thing to do.

I went downstairs to our common room and sat down on the squishy couch and soon enough Malfoy came down as well, he glanced at me with a disgusted look and I made myself drink more Mountain Dew to keep my mouth shut.

_I should probably change into my uniform_, I mused and off I went to my bedroom. I had changed my style a little in the past few years, slowly but surely. I enjoyed the Muggle style much more than the Wizarding style. I think that even when I married Ron eventually (and I knew we probably would, we were made for each other) and lived in the Wizarding community that I would still dress as a Muggle. The long robes were just too cumbersome for me. I always had this feeling as if I were going to trip or something.

I dressed in the uniform skirt and a sweater with my Gryffindor robes over top. I wore the regular black knee high socks and black patent shoes as well. Many girls broke the dress code and shortened their skirts and wore high heels or panty hose and such. I thought that was nonsense. Why would you want to make yourself look easy? So gits like Malfoy could brag that you were an easy shag? I thought it was a little pathetic but that was me.

I quickly brushed my hair and put on a hint of blush and plain gloss and was set and ready to go.

I met Ron and Harry down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. I guess Ginny was still getting ready for the day, she usually took ages.

After eating I kissed Ron on the cheek and walked to my first class of the day which was Advanced Herbology. It was a nice day outside and I was enjoying the warmth on my cheeks from the sun. I had been looking at the sky while walking and not looking where I was walking which happened to be a mistake because at that moment I bumped into someone and fell flat on my butt.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I'm such a daydreamer at times," I rambled while scrambling to pick up my things.

**Draco P.O.V.**

"Stupid Herbology," I muttered to myself. I hated Herbology but I was taking every class in Advanced form that I could get my hands on. It would give me an advantage in the Ministry of Magic. I planned on becoming the youngest Minister of Magic that ever was. Nobody has ever become Minister so soon after leaving school. Dumbledore would've been able to hold that title but he had refused to take up the position.

I continued walking to Herbology thinking about my goals and how nice it would be Draco Malfoy, Minister of Magic when all of a sudden some klutz crashed into the back of me.

"What the--," I exclaimed, turning around and seeing no one behind me.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I'm such a daydreamer at times," I heard from the ground. Looking down I saw none other than Ms. Goody Two Shoes rambling on about how sorry she was.

"Try watching where you're going Ms. Golden!" I sneered at her.

I hated her and the rest of her "gang". They thought they were so much better than everyone else when really they were just like the rest of us. Just because they had finally gotten rid of Voldemort didn't mean anything. Hell, just because they could say _Voldemort_ didn't mean anything; I did it too. I don't fear his name, that's a ridiculous notion.

Golden Granger shoved past me with some kind of a remark that I didn't care to pay attention to and entered Herbology. I followed her in and settled in for a boring lesson taught by Professor Spout who was a boring person in need of a shower and a taming charm.

**Hermione P.O.V.**

I looked over at the blond git in disgust. Who did he think he was? He always thought he was better than everyone else but really he was just like the rest of us. Ugh, I can't _believe_ I apologized to bumping into him. I mean really, if I had known I would have done no such thing.

I paid attention for the rest of the lesson because I knew how well you could fall behind in class. I worked very hard to stay on top of things in class and I didn't plan on wasting all that hard work just to slack off in my last year and not be able to leave school at the end.

The day passed quickly as did the week and weekend. Soon enough it was Monday and time for Life Skills. I skimmed through my journal making sure that I had wrote in it every day; I had, of course. Most of it was just how Malfoy and I didn't really talk much but that it was a progression from our usual bickering. I was slightly embarrassed that I hadn't tried harder to get closer to Malfoy for our project. I mean, this was needed to leave school and start my life and I wasn't trying very hard. Malfoy or not, I decided that from now on I would try as hard as possible to cooperate with Malfoy and have him do the same with me. We were students at the top of our classes he should understand that we would need this for a grade… or I hoped.

I looked around and saw that there were table with only 2 chairs each now. The board said, "Please sit with your partners. Thank You(:"

I saw Malfoy sitting at a table looking annoyed; well, here we go. I sat down next to him and scooted my chair as close to my edge of the table as possible.

"I don't have cooties or anything you know," he said. I blushed with embarrassment.

"I know it's just… You seem a bit upset or something and I didn't want to get in the way."

"Well I am upset but that's most certainly none of your business. Now Granger we're going to have to work together because I just realized not a single entry in this bloody journal is half as good as even Crabbe's or Goyle's and I'll be dead before either one of them gets a better grade than me do you understand? So we're going to work together but _only_ when it has to do with this stupid class and not in front of too many people, got it? I have a reputation to protect."

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short but I figured I would get something out there for the time being before everyone forgot about me or this story. I'm going to need some names for the kids that everyone's going to be having so just give me ideas. You'll have awhile because I decided to do something that's a little out there and different. They won't be having the kids just yet but they will be(:**

**PS: If anyone wanted to know my myspace or anything to contact me a bit easier it's: .com/animmanimmaanemone**

**Have a nice day (even though it's totally raining outside right now)  
**


End file.
